


Doctor Whom

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bigger On The Inside, Cute Eleventh Doctor, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark is Not Amused by The Doctor, implied sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Tony is not here for this shit.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Doctor Whom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



"Is this your boyfriend, then?"

"No!" Peter blurted, eyes wide. "I...uh, it's..."

"Yes." Tony stepped in front of Peter, arms crossed inhis _don't even try to fuck with me_ pose. But Peter realized he was practically hiding behind Tony...from a guy in a bow-tie and tweed. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" Tony asked. 

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor What? Doctor Whom?"

"Ah, that's not usually the way that goes."

"Mr. Stark, he's got this crazy box…"

"Time machine, actually."

Peter practically bounced.

"It's like the laws of physics just don't…"

"Nope. Not interested. No time travel today. Thanks."


End file.
